


The trouble with being in love...

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [17]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and being an obsessive needy fuck. In which Ryan develops submissive tendencies to keep Miguel near.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with being in love...

**Author's Note:**

> Born of three word-prompts: Thick, Virgin, Million.

When it comes to men, Ryan was a virgin until Miguel fucked him. Of course, technically Miguel still is, as they’ve actually never tried it the other way around, but Miguel seems to freeze at the mere idea even now and Ryan doesn’t actually mind all that much that he’s the only one taking it up the ass.

If he was really honest – which of course he isn’t – he would even admit he loves it. He loves the power his own complete surrender gives him over Miguel, loves the weird paradox of it, and he loves the act itself. Miguel’s thick cock spreading Ryan’s body open, filling him in that needy, possessive, overwhelming way, like no one else ever has or ever will, Miguel’s strong arms and graceful hands holding him tightly, Miguel’s hot stream of Spanish curses and endearments breathed right against Ryan’s ear, Miguel’s warm salty skin, his full lips and his wicked tongue, and the way he looks at Ryan while fucking him, passionate, disbelieving, lustful and the slightest bit worshipful, all of it, Ryan loves. He loves it with a breathless intensity, loves it down to being pinned and playing submissive just for that little spark in Miguel’s eyes, down to begging and saying _please_ , for the extra little strip of control it makes Miguel loose, the darkening in his eyes and sharp inhaling, he even loves it when Miguel makes him suck his cock, rough and still slightly awed, tangling his fingers in Ryan’s hair and shoving his head down and keeping him there, all but fucking his mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow – and Ryan even loves Miguel’s taste. He loves the bruises too, that Miguel can’t help but leave, the biting marks on Ryan’s neck, below his jaw and under his ears, across his throat, and right below his hairline on the back of his neck, and on his hipbones and the inside of his thighs – and he loves the bruises on his hips too, from when Miguel grips him too tight. He even loves the pain, when Miguel fucks him a bit too hard, a bit too rough, a bit too fast, loves it too much to complain, loves it even when it stays sharp for days, because Ryan can feel it every time he moves and he actually loves that.

He loves it all because he loves Miguel, really, loves every part of him and everything that he does, all the million and one things that make Miguel Miguel, and all the million and one things that make Ryan Miguel’s.

(And perhaps that’s what he loves most of all, that sense of belonging, of not being alone, magnified a million times with all those little physical reminders. But Ryan is anything but honest, so of course he’ll never admit that.)


End file.
